


Furby's Need Love Too by Shanny Girl

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Series: Jim-Panther Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god, I didn't mean for this to happen!  Honest, I didn't!  Sigh.  It looks like I've gone and done a series for myself.  This part of it involves Jim as a panther...and a furby.<br/>This story is a sequel to Peanut Butter Delights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furby's Need Love Too by Shanny Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story if for Jean and Jan. Hugs to both of you!! Thanks to Dur and Ay for a quick, and good beta. I could say something perverted here, but I won't.

## Furby's Need Love Too

by Shanny Girl

Author's disclaimer: The guys aren't mine, and the jim-panther critter is sorka's. thanks again to Sorka for letting me use her idea in my own twisted way.

* * *

Jim came trotting down the loft stairs on all fours after yet another night spent as a panther. 

/Damn it, that's all there is to it. I'm gonna scour the fucking planet and find a way to get this damn bracelet off of me. This is absurd./ 

Blair wasn't home, but there was a delicious smell coming out of the oven. Jim also noticed a note on the fridge at his eye level. 

Jim,

I had to go to the mall to finish up the Christmas shopping, but I left your breakfast in the oven to keep warm. I should be home before noon. I love you. 

All my love 

Blair 

Jim sighed. No matter how bad he felt or how angry he got, just knowing  
Blair loved him made all the difference in the world. Over the past few  
days, he'd spent just a few scant hours as a human before turning back  
into a panther. He was getting used to it, that was for sure. He'd learned  
to do a lot of things for himself. Having a big mouth and fangs sometimes  
made up for the lack of opposable thumbs.

He walked over to the sink where a dishtowel was hanging over the edge. He grabbed it in his mouth and took it over to the oven. He sat down in front of the oven and managed to somehow wrap his right forepaw in the slightly damp towel, tucking the ends securely into the bundle. He then reached up with his muzzle and hooked his bottom teeth under the handle to the oven, pulling it down slightly. When it was open enough, he carefully put his wrapped paw on the edge of the oven and pulled it all the way down. 

In the oven was a large ceramic bowl wrapped in a large, damp towel. Over the past few days, they'd figured Jim could easily pull his food out of the oven if the dishes were wrapped in a damp cloth. The panther didn't mind the heat coming out of the oven when it was set at it's lowest temperature, but he still tried to pull the dishes out onto the floor as often as possible. Either that or he just made sandwiches. Kind of like what he did with the peanut butter the other day. 

/Don't even go there Ellison./ he admonished himself. He'd never been so embarrassed as he'd been at that moment when Blair had walked in to catch him smearing peanut butter on his snout, trying to work it in enough to get the gum out. 

/And how did the gum get there? I'll tell you how, you 'cat brain', it got there because you were too damn impatient to wait for Blair to come home./ 

He sighed and went out to the living room for a cushion. He placed the cushion slightly in front of the open door of the oven, then reached in with his muzzle and grabbed the edge of the towel. He'd gotten pretty good at dragging the dishes out of the oven itself, onto the door, then onto either the floor or a cushion like he was going to do now. But when he got it on the floor, it generally stayed there till he picked it up in his mouth to put it someplace where Blair would see it and clean it. He hated eating off of the floor, but they'd both figured out that Blair couldn't come home and feed him constantly. So, there were always plenty of cold cuts in the fridge, and the bread was in easy reach, and Jim had learned how to squeeze the mustard and mayo bottles without puncturing them. And, he'd learned to accept eating off the floor. 

/It could be worse. He could always insist on making those stupid noises when he feeds me./ 

When Blair fed him. Jim would have smiled at that thought if he could have. He'd grown to love the extra affection he'd been getting from his lover whenever he morphed into the panther. Blair tickled him, cuddled him, and generally loved him half to death. 

Jim walked back into the living room, noticing for the first time the general disarray in the living room. Wrapping paper was strewn about, and Jim soon found that scotch tape was also lurking around when a piece latched itself onto his paw. He sat down and pulled it off, wincing slightly as some fur went with it. When he got up to go lay in the sun, he blinked. There was this...sensation...coming from...behind HIM!!! 

Anyone who would have walked in at that moment would have thought they were losing their mind. There, in the middle of the living room floor, a panther spun around like he was going insane. Around and around and around and around, he kept going, faster and faster. Finally, he reached out with his paw and caught the object of his chase: his tail. Panting, he kept his paw on it while he caught his breath. Twisting his feline body around, he snagged the reason for his momentary lapse of sanity and tugged. A piece of scotch tape came off his tail, and he looked at it with disgust as it stuck to his paw. 

/Great, just great. Not only am I a cat, but I'm acting like one too./ 

He heaved himself up and walked over to the balcony doors. One thing he'd really come to appreciate as a cat was his ability to relax. He could get comfortable anywhere and often did. He'd even slept in the bathtub the previous afternoon, just to see if he could get comfortable. He not only did that, but ended up sleeping heavily until Blair had walked in to wake him for dinner. 

Jim stretched out in the patch of sun that graced the floor in front of the balcony doors and flicked his tail repeatedly. That's when it happened. 

"Me Noo Loo..." 

/What the FUCK was that?/ 

"Kat/a-tay." 

Jim crept toward the sound slowly, his large blue eyes blinking repeatedly. There, behind a bunch of bags, was the source of all the noise. It was a softball sized gray and white ball of fluff, with big gray eyes and pink ears. Jim recognized it. It was a Furby. 

It was sitting there, out of its box, apparently had its batteries in, and was looking at him. Well, sort of looking at him. Next to it lay two little booklets. 

"Kah/mee-mee/a-tay," it said. 

Jim blinked. Slowly, he moved toward the small toy, and picked up the little booklets that lay next to it. 

/How the hell do you turn this thing off?/ 

Jim turned the pages as best he could, trying to figure out what this little thing was saying. He remembered hearing something about them being able to actually talk... 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Blair walked into the loft to the sound of loud purring. He followed the sound into his old bedroom and stopped in the doorway. There, on the spare bed sat Jim with his front paws cradling the Furby he'd managed to get the day before. The furby was talking and chatting away, and the more it talked, the more Jim purred. 

Blair watched as Jim gently rubbed his paw up and down the small toy's back, eliciting a giggle from the ball of fluff. His heart melted at the sight of his huge lover 'playing' with the little creature. 

"Kah/a-tay," it said. 

Blair watched as Jim gently tapped the tiny beak with his huge paw, making the little creature open and close its mouth repeatedly. 

Jim looked up at him and the volume of the purr increased. 

/Blllaaaairrr, can we keep it?/ 

The young man had a sneaky feeling they wouldn't be giving this particular Furby away. He made a mental note to find another one, then went to start dinner, leaving Jim to play with his new friend. 

"Kah/may-may/u-nye" 

The end 

* * *

The Furby was saying, in order: 

My Name is Noo Loo 

I am hungry. 

I am very hungry 

I love you 


End file.
